Fate Can Change
by PercyxThalia Should Be Canon
Summary: Dark Souls with twists and turns and a few non negotiable parts.
1. Locked in Hell

**I Get Sucked Into Hell**

 _ **In the Age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was fire, and with fire came disparity. Heat and Cold, Life and Death, and of course, Light and Dark.**_  
 _ **Then from the dark, they came, and found the Souls of Lords within the Flame.**_

 _ **Nito, the first of the Dead.**_

 _ **The Witch of Izalith, and her Daughters of Chaos.**_

 _ **Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights.**_

 _ **And the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten.**_

 _ **With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons.**_

 _ **Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales.**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Witches weaved great firestorms.**_

 _ **Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease.**_

 _ **And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more.**_

 _ **Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon, the flames will fade, and only Dark will remain. Even now, there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights.**_

 _ **And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign.**_

 _ **Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the Undead.**_  
 _ **And in this land, the Undead are corralled and led to the North.**_

 _ **Where they are locked away, to await the end of the world... This is your fate.**_  
 _ **But Fate has a way of changing... With one small alteration of a past Lord long since gone, this world will be changed.**_

 _ **For good or ill only time and their choices will tell the outcome.**_

I groaned as I woke up confused and looked around my dingy and dank surroundings. I frowned as I thought befuddled, _What the fuck? Where am..._ I cut my thought off as I looked down at myself to see my body covered in knight armor. I looked up as a cold fear gripped me and I saw light coming through the hole in the celling as I stood up. I then saw a knight in much better armor appear and look down into my cell. I heard something hit the slightly mossy floor with a thud and I nodded to Oscar of Astora. He nodded back and disappeared to fight the Asylum Demon. I stood up and saw that the key to my cell was looped around the body's pants, or what was left of his pants. I also noticed that the hollow had a crown, robe and skirt on his body and I frowned. _This wasn't in the game... Well not 'til the last game._ I thought as I stared at the clothes.

I tried to remember what the clothes were called as I put them in my bag and sighed. I pulled the key and clothes off the hollow and stuck them in my bag as I unlocked the door to my cell and walked to the end of the hallway and up the ladder to the Asylum courtyard. _I wonder if..._ I thought to myself as shoved open the large doors to the Asylum Demon fight arena. I saw the Demon glare at me and I grinned up at him slightly cocky. The demon reared back his arms and hurled his Demon's Great Hammer like a boomerang and my eyes widened before the butt of the weapon slammed into my chest, caving in my ribs and sending shards of my bones into my vital organs. I jolted awake and shuddered as I saw the Hammer wedged in the opening of the doors and saw the Demon retrieve its hammer.

The Demon glared at me as I sighed and stood up as I walked over to the rusted gate and stared at it. _It is really rusted... I could probably jimmy it open..._ I thought as I continued to stare at the rusty door. I took out my Sword Hilt and shoved it in the door jam as I then used my body weight to try and force it open. The door swung open with a loud, ear bleeding squeak and I stared at the open door in slight shock that that had actually worked. I quickly got over my shock and smiled as I quickly climbed up the stairs and walked up the second set, but quickly stepped to my right as the big black metal ball rolled down thee steps and I went to meet Oscar of Astora in person.

"Oh you... You're no hollow eh? Thank goodness... I'-" I cut him off as I yanked the Estus Flask out of his hand and poured the contents into his visor and frowned at him. "You aren't going to 'die soon.' You could have taken a drink of your Estus and survived..." I said to him as I mumbled to myself with a sigh. "Man I really hate Plot Holes..." " You are a knight, but I have never seen you before." Oscar said to me as I sighed. _What name should I use? I think I know the one._ I thought as I stopped pacing and turned to looked at Oscar with a smile. "I'm Lucian of Astora. When I became Undead, I had just become a Knight." I said to him covering my bases. "I need to go get my weapon and shield..." I said to him as I showed him my straight sword hilt with a sigh.

"Then let us go and retrieve them." Oscar said to me with a smile as he started to walk out of the room and down the steps. I opened my satchel and searched for my Staring Gift and sighed.

 **Review and pick my Starting Gift. Reviews would be helpful.**


	2. I get out of the Nut House

I sighed as I pulled the Master Key out of my bag and thought, _Well now I can get the Astora Sword and shield... But that fucking poison dragon..._ I then walked over to the crumbling staircase that lead to the second floor and saw a body on it. I sighed and started to climb the crumbling stairs as Oscar gave me an odd look as I jumped down. "It'll come in handy later on." I said to him curtly. We walked down the steps and sat at the Bonfire as I explained my plan.

"There is a door on the left of the room. When you enter it, the gate will shut and if you aren't on the side with the stairs..." I said to him as he nodded in understanding. "When we get to Londor... I need to figure something out... Well not figure it out, but more like how..." I trailed off as Oscar spoke. "Who ARE you. You talk as if you've done this many times before..." He asked me as he gave me an accusing glare. "Well I HAVE. This is my... What is it now... Fifth?" I said to him as I thought about my game profiles. "So you know what the Curse does to people..." He said to me as I nodded saddly. "To stave off that outcome you need to have the will to go on." I said to him seriously. "Find something to fight for and never let that go."

We stood up and we walked over to the door as I heard music in my head and I smiled. We walked into the room and I bolted for the door to my left. I rolled under the closing gate as I smiled at Oscar. I walked up to the Bonfire and put my hand on the hilt of the coiled sword and sighed as I felt the warmth of the fire hit me. "You need to go first..." I said to Oscar as I pointed at the doorway to my left. "Why?" He asked me.

"Because there's a Hollow with a bow and I wouldn't want to have an arrow in my shoulder." I said to him flatly. He nodded and put up his shield as I dove into the room to my left and grabbed my shield. I grinned at him as we locked our Shields and became a moving wall as I saw the Hollow back up and run up the steps as I belted my Broadsword on my side. I drew my blade and gave it a few test swings.

"Now let's go kill us a Demon..." I said to him as I ran and gutted the Hollow. I took his bow and quiver of arrows as I smiled. "There'll be useful." I said to Oscar and handed him the weapon. "You'll have better use out of this then me." I said at his confused stare.

We walked though the white fog and I shivered at the coldness of it. We turned and acended the stairs and I put up my shield as Oscar attacked. He then used the Undead Asylum F2 East Key and the door opened with a rusty groan. We made our way through the Hollows and I sighed. "Below us is the Asylum Demon. I want you to stay up here and shoot him from above while I keep his attention." I said to him as we walked through the fog.

I jumped down and stabbed him in his eye as he looked up and he roared in pain as I shoved my blade deeper into his skull. He started to dissolve into white light as I sighed. And shoved his massive hammer into my bag. "Well that was... Different..." I said to Oscar and he jumped down. "You must have really disliked that demon..." He said to me as I shook off the blood and gore off my blade. "You could say that..." I said to him and I dragged the massive Key to the door and shoved it into the lock as I turned it. Both Oscar and I shoved open the doors. "How are you with heights?" I asked him as I stopped about halfway up the path and turned to look at him.


End file.
